A Friend In Need
by AnimeToonz19
Summary: Kind of a little remake of the episode where the team had to fight Dengakuman. Same thing, but with an extra character involved. Still, I hope you enjoy this story!


_Okay, I decided to do this after watching poor Dengakuman get mistreated by his followers; I'm sure that most of you would agree with me. I hope you find this okay. Enjoy!  
>I don't own Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo or its characters.<br>_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Becoming Friends<p>

Man...this has been such a weird week! Me, Bobobo, and the others went through a lot of randomness just to get to that stupid Z-Block Headquarters: Bobobo trashed Captain Battleship a while back; we met Hatenko and faced a few weirdies; those Hair-Hunt Troops made us go on some kind of game show (which turned out to be a trap!); and we dealt with more troops who turned out to be a bunch of lousy chefs; and we're facing with Dengakuman inside an indoor stadium. He's a really little, deformed, ghostly white creature with a little ball attached his head. He's really cute, but not exactly the tough guy he thought he was. He acts like he's a fighter, but all he's doing is giving up and wanting to make us "eat grilled tofu dipped in miso on a stick!" He's cute and sweet, but I have a feeling there's more to this little creature than meets the eye.

Right now, Bobobo and Don Patch are doing something really idiotic and pointless as usual! Even though we're fighting Dengakuman, those two morons are playing some kind of confusing golf game. As they finished, Dengakuman was feeling weak and nearly beaten.

Dengakuman as he struggled to get back on his feet, "I-I can't give up! I won't! I don't want to be an underdog anymore!"

I was curious to know what he meant, "Hmm? What do you mean by that?"

Dengakuman looked serious as he faced me, "I was always treated like that, you silly girl! Especially by my puppy brothers back home!"

Beauty freaking out from what he just said, "What? You're a puppy? How can that be? It doesn't make any sense!"

I was confused as well, "I agree with Beauty! You don't look anything like a dog; you're standing on two legs; and you don't even have a tail!" As I've said, he looked nothing like a dog.

Dengakuman sounded sad as he spoke to us, "I know that! And because of those things, my brothers kept being mean and picked on me every day. I tried to do dog things and even tried to play tennis, but they still picked on me! I never got any respect from anyone!" I could tell that he sounded serious.

Beauty and I were just taking all this in. How could this poor little thing be alone and mistreated like that? I took two steps towards him.

I spoke softly to the little guy, "We had no idea that you were so lonely. I'm so sorry."

Beauty nodded as she agreed with me, "Me too."

Dengakuman was crying as he remembered the harsh parts of his past, "It doesn't matter now. All I wanted was a friend who will treat me right and never hurt me! I also want to be a good friend to someone too!"

Troop #1 appeared, "Commander!"

Troop #2 appeared next to him, "Commander and Chief!"

As he cried, a whole bunch of troops gathered around the stands with a look of sympathy on their faces. Beauty and I just smiled at each other and back at Dengakuman.

I was happy to see that he had support, "See little fella? You have lots of friends who appreciate you for who you are!"

Beauty was happy for him as well, "Jessie's right, Dengakuman! They all want to be at your side. After all, you're their beloved Chief!"

Unfortunately, all that support didn't last long.

Troop #3 started to shout, "You're a loser!"

Troop #4 followed, "Go back to wherever you came from!"

Troop #5 was yelling in a harsh tone, "Get outta here!"

Everyone yelled at the top of their lungs, "Go home now! Go home now! Go home now!"

The entire time, all those troops kept saying those exact three words for what seemed like forever. Beauty and I were shocked and felt sorry for him. Dengakuman truly didn't have a single friend in the world...until now that is! I turned towards the troops and gave them one heck of a serious glare!

I started to yell with all my might, "That Does It! UUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPP!"

Everything was silent. Even Bobobo and the others were speechless. I took one deep breath and spoke to the troops again. Or should I say...yelled furiously.

I continued to yell at the men, "If any of you cowardly ninnies got something to say...SAY IT! But why don't you come down and say it in my face? Or maybe I could beat the answers right outta you! Just because this little guy can't fit in, it doesn't mean that you can throw him away like a broken toy! He's your Chief for crying out loud! And if you mess with him, you can take it up with me! UNDERSTAND?" I would never fight anyone, but I wouldn't anyone get mistreated either.

The troops nodded and sat back down, like a bunch of scaredy cats. Even my friends looked a little nervous after I finished. I calmed down, walked towards Dengakuman, picked him up, and held him close. He stopped crying for a moment to look up at me. He stilll let a out whimper and a couple of tears flowed down his cheeks.

I spoke in a soft motherly tone, "There, there little one. It's alright. I'll be your friend if you want."

Dengakuman continued sobbing, but he smiled at the same time, "Oh yes. _Sniff! _Of course I do! All I ever want is a friend! Not just to prove something to my brothers, but to have a nice friend like you are! Thanks so much!" I smiled when he accepted me as a friend. However, I didn't notice that Bobobo had approached.

Bobobo started to sound serious, "Wait just one minute! Jessica may be giving up her friendship, but I won't so easily!"

Beauty lokked very concerned at her comrade, "Why Bobobo? What's wrong?"

Bobobo continued to talk about Dengakuman, "All he's doing is whining and crying about not having friends! In order to make a friend, you have to be a friend. Looks like we have to teach you the true meaning of friendship! Jessica, we need you for this!"

I nodded and gently put Dengakuman back down. I walked towards Bobobo and the others as we faced the little creature. A few seconds later, Dengakuman powered up and charged right at us with determination, anger, and tears! Then, with just one strike, we beat Dengakuman with our "We Are Friendship Power" attack! After he was defeated, I kind of felt bad for attacking him. I'm not really a violent person, but I sure can defend myself when needed. As soon as it was over, Bobobo walked over to Dengakuman and knelt down.

Bobobo sighed as he faced the little guy, "I hope you learned your lesson about true friendship! What happened to you was friends in action!"

Dengakuman groaned as he tried to get up, "I guess...you're right." He looked right into Bobobos eyes.

Bobobo continued to act serious, "Just remember Dengakuman: a true friend listens with his heart and will always have your back no matter what! I beat you because my friends stuck with me!"

Dengakuman sighed as he admitted defeat, "You're right Mr. Bobobo. Instead of complaining about not being able to make friends...I should try to be a friend! I want to be kind to all the friends I've earned!"

Everyone just smiled and nodded. I guess we all know that Dengakuman finally learned something about friendship. Bobobo smiled as he put a gentle hand on Dengakumans head.

Bobobo smiled at his official new friend, "You know, we can use a guy like you on our team. What do you say..._buddy_?"

Dengakuman just beamed; Bobobo had just called him "buddy" and he held out his hand. Tears were about spill from Dengakumans eyes, but he shook it off and gladly accepted the handshake.

Dengakuman happy: You bet I'll join...friend!

Bobobo excited: Alrighty then! Let us cheer for our new wiggin buddy, Dengakuman!

All cheering: Hooray! Yahoo! Yeah!

Once that's been done, we destroyed the headquarters and made a new friend. Dengakuman has proved himself to be a great friend and a good traveling companion. He's real close to me and sometimes he likes to ride on my shoulder like a parrot (not literally of course!). Just like my other friends before him, he's strange but a good friend. Like I said, this has been a weird week for us.

THE END


End file.
